


The Tempest: A Prequel in One Act

by NewToThee



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Gonzalo has feels, Iambic Pentameter, Prequel, Prospero fail, it seemed like a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewToThee/pseuds/NewToThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know the ending, but we always begin in the middle. What happened in Milan before Act One that sent Miranda and Prospero to the island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tempest: A Prequel in One Act

**Author's Note:**

> **Cast:**  
>  Prospero: Duke of Milan  
> Alonzo: King of Naples  
> Antonio: Younger brother of Prospero  
> Sebastian: Younger brother of Alonzo  
> Gonzalo: Servant of the Duke of Milan
> 
>    
>  **Introduction:**  
>  At the start of the Prequel Prospero has begun his search of texts. In his absence, he has assigned his younger brother, Antonio, to serve as the administrator of governance for Milan.

**Scene 1: (Prospero and Gonzalo in Prospero’s dressing room)**

_Prospero:_ Gonzalo, help me don my darkling cloak  
That sits upon the table with the text.

_Gonzalo:_ The cloak of moon and stars holds stature not  
Whereof the cloak that bears judicial bent.

_Prospero:_ To study of my text of knowledge and  
Obscurity cans’t thou not lend support?

_Gonzalo:_ Thy duty, governance, Milan doth call.  
Is province of the duke’s to make this choice?  
The citizens do wish to see their Duke.  
To know that all is well within the realm,  
They see the second guest stand first in place  
Where loyalty commands obedience.  
Allegiance do they wish to show their Duke  
But Duke-to-Duke they know not where to stand.

_Prospero:_ The farmer learns to hear the voice of land  
To sow and plant, to sheave and tie the crop,  
To best sustain the beasts within his hand  
The learning of his tasks doth never stop.

The craftsman learns the tools that govern craft.  
The awl and wedge, the saw, the square and blade,  
Manipulate the wood, the stone, the draft,  
To bend the will of craft, his will, obeyed.

The politician strives to understand  
The views diverse of those he seeks to lead.  
And to his feuding subjects he must hand  
Convincing wisdom such that they will heed.

From study, knowledge must a leader gain  
Convincing wisdom, such that he may reign. 

Though thy advice doth overstep thy bar  
I thank thee for concern. Thoughts harsher, far  
Are over-borne by love I bear for thee.  
And know requited is that love for me.  
Relieve me ere the bell ring out mid-day.  
Till then alone shall dwell I in my stay.

**(Exit Gonzalo)**

_Prospero:_ Think not that here the Duke hath selfish thought,  
Though task of choice be that which is his own.  
Ere citizen and subject held at wrought,  
That they are first in thought by me is known.

The palette paints the green of tender youth.  
But so be colored eyes of jealousy.  
Gonzalo speaks of what to him is truth,  
Though speech against the youth is heresy.

When youth, experience renames mature  
The youth shall be no more, but leader hence.  
When study ends of knowledged text obscure,  
Prospective wisdom shall be recompense.

At last shall governance and wisdom pair  
When brothers double both bring strengths to bear.

**(End scene one)**

 

**Scene 2: (Enter Antonio and Sebastian in Milan)**

_Sebastian:_ All honor be to thee, Antonio.

_Antonio:_ Well met Sebastian, honor be to thee.  
What fortune sets thee here upon thy path  
That leads thee to our city of Milan?

_Sebastian:_ The commerce that our two great cities share  
Doth guide by those that do not own the flock  
But guide the wealth of flock to those that own.

_Antonio:_ Thy shears be sharp when shearing calls the flock  
That finds some fleece in market other owned.  
Upon the owner, not the guide, be fleeced. 

_Sebastian:_ May pass that some may not find its way home.  
But hear I word that laurel late is grant.  
The duke, thy brother, lays his faith in skill  
Of management that thou dispense aright.

_Antonio:_ Authority indeed has granted he  
Of stewardship his lesser sibling given.

_Sebastian:_ It is an honor not to be thought of slight.

_Antonio:_ It is an honor more of patronage.

_Sebastian:_ It shows of him respect and faith of kin.

_Antonio:_ The litter, when sated, the runt may feed.

_Sebastian:_ To be born but behind is but to bear.  
My elder brother, king of Naples’ lands,  
By nature, relegate his brother stands.  
But strange are rumored antics of the Duke.  
Of these antics doth he bear rebuke?

_Antonio:_ Incline to secret study claims his all.  
The commerce, city, the defense, of these  
His thought is seeming lost. “Reputed he  
Without a parallel in dignity”  
His duty governance cast he aside.  
The city’s needs it seems he to deride.  
With ease he dons the academic cloak.  
To me deliver, so to he revoke.

_Sebastian:_ Expect he report? Is no guidance laid?

_Antonio:_ Think not that to wolves I be given o’er.  
I know what suits to grant, what suits deny,  
I know who to advance and who to trash.

_Sebastian:_ The king, my brother, hears of every vein  
Of those who step beside his royal reign.  
Events are few that do not touch his ear.  
Of this very chat, likely he will hear.  
But you and I perhaps may come to see  
That this, our chat may more than idle be.

_Antonio:_ If it be idle shows me no pretense.  
If not be idle, shows me no substance.

_Sebastian:_ Perhaps the substance be in aspiration.

_Antonio:_ Perhaps the aspiration be the substance.

_Sebastian:_ How broad the scope of thy authority?

_Antonio:_ Confidence laid fully at my feet,  
And newly formed are creatures now discreet,  
Once they were his and now they form my men.  
Hearts of state are tuned to please my ken.  
Do you doubt that it is as I say?

_Sebastian:_ I doubt not standing, nor initiative.  
So dear his people love to him do give  
That no decline of stature could be borne.  
His passing would his people surely mourn.

_Antonio:_ Then idle visitation feeds our chat,  
No increase of advancement, but for that.

_Sebastian:_ Be not hasty that retreat be met.  
Aspiration may achieve thee yet.  
Affection ‘tween our brothers bears no fruit.  
Perhaps I hark my brother to your suit.

_Antonio:_ Have I a suit?

_Sebastian:_ Resides upon thy brow.  
The Shepard’s boy that hath not ownership,  
Doth share with thee thy frown of countenance.  
Though bitter labors at his master’s keep  
Remuneration shows his dissonance. 

_Antonio:_ Then harken this my suit unto thy king.  
Discover of him whether he may find  
A resolution true that any thing  
May prove to solve my suit of kin and kind.  
Fare you well.

_Sebastian:_ We meet when I have answer.

**(Exit Sebastian, exit Antonio opposite)**

 

**Scene 3: (Alonzo at court in Naples, enter Sebastian)**

_Sebastian:_ Honor to my king as I return.

_Alonzo:_ Though welcome, brother, goods that thou dispense  
Upon the dock fall short of those foreseen.

_Sebastian:_ Excursion have I weathered in thy stead.  
Perhaps the captain finds the load too great.

_Alonzo:_ The captain’s weathered more for me at sea  
Than thou and I have weathered mother’s tea.  
If base be nine, count numbers less than ten?  
Perhaps thy abacus comports nine men?

_Sebastian:_ Perhaps upon the dock the count is light  
But cargo, carry I no ship may stow.  
Hear thou the rumor of great Milan’s plight?  
The proof thereof the rumor may I show.

_Alonzo:_ This word hath touched mine ear of rumor said  
That Milan hath placed brother in his stead.  
But rumor doth for rumor’s sake display.  
For verity of rumor I delay.

_Sebastian:_ The Duke, indeed, the study of great text  
Doth occupy his mind. His thought is not  
With politic of what could happen next.  
Antonio resides with guidance naught.

_Alonzo:_ This news, though to it I was not apprised,  
I thank thee now that I have been advised.  
In enmity these cities ever stand,  
The citizens rub rough when paths demand.

Exists a balance as upon the ship.  
When starboard on the rise the port shall dip.  
Yet when the port doth be upon the rise,  
The starboard dip and starboard lower lies.

Yet ship doth ever forward maintain sway  
And port and starboard equal forward stay.  
These cities in their competition  
Doth balance each in resolution.

But if upset to ballast doth foretell,  
The one should list, the other, in the swell.

What do you make of such surprising state?  
Could Milan hap meet unexpected fate?

_Sebastian:_ My duty is to bring this suit to thee.  
Antonio’s ambition overrides  
Authority he hath achieved to date.  
His wish is that he should be his own man.

_Alonzo:_ Though Prospero be otherwise engaged  
Doth he not follow all the day’s events?

_Sebastian:_ My Lord, report is that Antonio  
Hath keys of management, no oversight.

_Alonzo:_ Doth remedy Antonio propose?

_Sebastian:_ Our speech was brief but to the point.  
Himself he wishes absolute Milan.

_Alonzo:_ Wishes can be easy to dispense.  
Achievement more derives from great expense.  
For to be gratified, a rarer dish,  
Achievement must dispense, in kind, the wish.  
Or else we doth receive what we deserve,  
And find that wish, achievement may not serve.

Return and offer to the quasi-duke  
Commensurate commiseration.  
Of him retrieve his vision of success.

_Sebastian:_ Shall aid be offered to him in his quest?

_Alonzo:_ Devise the trap before supplying bait.

_Sebastian:_ Hopes of the aspirant I shall retrieve.  
To thence, my lord, I now shall take my leave. 

**(Exit Sebastian)**

_Alonzo:_ Together flock the birds that feathers share.  
The two doth plot the overthrow of one.  
The fourth, of plot, the two hath made aware.  
To be forewarned, to be forearmed is won.

The quasi-duke aspires to achieve  
The crown that ought he gain by act alone.  
His garnering support may grant reprieve  
To place results in play that I condone.

My younger brother I already own.  
The other younger brother’s plot deceives  
Himself of friend and friend. With foe unknown,  
No more than throne, where he would sit, perceives.

Thus with single stone may two birds fall.  
The king of Naples yet may own them all.

**(Exit Alonzo)**

 

**Scene 4: (Enter Sebastian and Antonio in Milan)**

_Sebastian:_ Antonio, thy suit is pressed upon  
The king. My brother doth request detail  
Of how the plot might shift from plot to deed.

_Antonio:_ In covered darkness must this plot prevail.  
In light of day the plot should surely fail.  
The guards be bribed or else they must be slain,  
Their silence gained before this plot should gain.

The gate shall rise and open to his guard.  
A guide shall lead the guard to chambers whence  
The duke and daughter may be found and bound,  
Their royal persons there to be restrained.  
The maid and governess shall be dispensed,  
That stone unturned may not our plot expose.  
In transport rude but in secure estate  
To port and hold of ship be they removed,  
To wait in darkness and confusion  
For tide and time to mark remit of fame.  
The message shall be cast abroad. The duke  
Doth travel far to search historic text  
That serves his secret study, which of late  
Doth dominate his thought and all his care.  
The management of City, as foretold,  
Shall fall to younger head and hand of mine.  
In brace of fortnight usual return  
Shall no fruition bring to home again.  
The popular demand shall turn the face  
Of citizens bereft of leadership.  
To management of younger, known hands,  
The dukedom doth the citizens proclaim  
To he that have been steward of their lands,  
And thus that all our plans shall come to gain. 

_Sebastian:_ The king, my brother, now waits to begin  
To set the date, the time, detail and stage.  
To me the plot without, to thee within,  
Together we, this duke, shall disengage.

**(Exit Sebastian and Antonio)**

 

**Scene 5: (Enter Gonzalo)**

_Gonzalo:_ The Duke o’erthrown, the young usurper Duke?  
In chaos sift conditions of the state,  
The finer, sifting through the screen, doth fall,  
The coarser, holding screen, controls our fate.  
Perhaps, if given substance, mercy may  
Still hold a place of sway in darkening times.

**(Enter Antonio)**

_Antonio:_ Gonzalo, servant of the former Duke.  
What say thou of our new estate?

_Gonzalo:_ My lord, I serve the office and the man.

_Antonio:_ Well said, my brother’s counselor, now mine.  
Thou serve the new duke as thou served the old.  
So, for the office have thee good advice?  
And for the man, what council can thee give?

_Gonzalo:_ My Lord, before advice or council give  
I wish to hear from thee the plan that thou  
Hast set for father and for daughter. Is  
The plan so set in stone that water cast  
Upon it could not change the course or flow?

_Antonio:_ Water cast upon the stone changes not  
The course but finds the course that least resists.  
So, too, advice should find the course that serves. 

_Gonzalo:_ My lord, there is an isle where, because  
Of child, the Sycorax was laid. Obscure  
And out of view, this land could serve as home.  
To service of the father might the witch  
Be bent or, if it lives, perhaps the child.

_Antonio:_ Would such a service be hindrance or gain?

_Gonzalo:_ The beggar chooses not the aid fulfilled  
But seeks, in his condition, sustenance  
For which belies to him the greater harm.

_Antonio:_ Could they be placed surreptitiously?

_Gonzalo:_ A raft could be dispensed, placed in the main  
So that the waves and current following  
The path, deliver cargo to the land.  
It could be placed so that no man  
Upon the ship should view its terminus.  
The sailors then believe them perished.

_Antonio:_ My brother’s death is not my will, but his  
Disposal occupies all my concern.  
Proceed as your design hath led. Though lead  
To death or breath, be he obscured, I am  
Content. Now to the coronation and  
My entitlement.

**(Antonio upstage to coronation)**

_Gonzalo:_ (Aside) The sifting of events hath but begun.  
The youth knows not ere he be fine or coarse.  
Before our enemy, the King, be done  
The fine and coarse shall sift and know its source. 

**(Enter Alonzo, Sebastian)**

_Antonio:_ Welcome King Alonzo and good brother  
To attendance at my coronation.

_Alonzo:_ Attend? Preside. Thy bishop will vouchsafe  
His usurpation to my precedent  
Of guiding this event to conclusion.

_Antonio:_ Usurped shall bishop be to honor thee.

_Alonzo:_ (Aside) Well, Milan must be used to it by now.  
(To Antonio) By thy leave, my soldiers briefly billet  
In comfort here in thy surroundings. Leave  
We beg, permit them stay as, by example,  
Seek we to improve the billet of their home.

_Antonio:_ But little comfort would there be nor space  
For soldiers of our cities both residing  
In the billet here within these walls.

_Alonzo:_ We thank thee for thy trepidation.  
Fear not, though, for concern is thus displaced.  
Dispersed, the Milan soldiers have been sent  
To join among their citizenry for  
To serve the commerce of our Milan and  
Our Naples joined. We stand as one. The sum  
Of all our parts combined shall be the envy  
Of all other lands.

_Antonio:_ But my city’s guard…

_Alonzo:_ Upon such detail be thou not concerned.  
Our soldiers we have sacrificed to be  
The guards of cities both. Together we  
Defend our sister cities as though one.  
This coronation is a tribute to  
Thy reign of amity where enmity  
Did reign before. To thou that tribute paid.  
Our fellow soldiers billeted within  
These walls doth bear expense which hardly  
Justified should Naples pay. The upkeep  
Of the soldiers shall thy tribute be.  
There is but one thing more I beg of thee.  
Of thy servant, Gonzalo, have I need.

_Antonio:_ But one task still do service I require.  
Thereafter he attends thy desire.

_Alonzo:_ With settled these details let us proceed.  
Thy just deserts to thee shall be decreed. 

**(The coronation is complete, exit Alonzo, Sebastian, and train)**

_Antonio:_ The soldiers standing on the city’s walls  
Doth bear a foreign crest of livery,  
While citizens do wonder what befalls  
That foreign crest hath found delivery. 

In circumstance do I find no reward  
To match the scope of expectation.  
The coroneted Duke, in disregard,  
In coronation finds usurpation.

Though lost a brother, yet have I gained two  
But stand within a yoke; nay double oak,  
For citizens of Milan standing true  
Stand burdened with their Duke in double yoke.

Though elevated, still stand second guest,  
From brother fair to brother foul, submit.  
With time and patience must I be employed,  
In time and tide that vengeance be enjoyed.

**(Exit Antonio)**

_Gonzalo:_ Their safety is entrusted me perforce,  
Survival, first in order, must prevail.  
Abandon comfort barren of resource  
To land upon the shore amid the gale.

If man survive to find the day of thought  
Recriminating thought shall be his all.  
Amid the risk of lessons to be taught  
The mind and soul doth risk the greater fall.

For this, his text and cloak shall be allowed,  
Of moon and stars but not of judgment, sent.  
Unworthy hath he shown himself endowed,  
As perpetrator of predicament.

Hap time may heal, if barren soul doth dare,  
And mettle prove if barren time will share.

**(Exit Gonzalo)**

**(End of Prequel)**


End file.
